


The Naughty List

by ieatboyss, TINA18



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Goku and Vegeta are good dads, Goku didn’t die fighting Cell, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss/pseuds/ieatboyss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18
Summary: Goku teaches the Prince of all Saiyans all about Santa Claus and his naughty list.Vegeta’s not sure why Kakarot is okay with a clawed sorcerer watching him while he's awake or asleep but he sure as hell isn’t. Especially if he can see him and Bulma being intimate at any time.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 52
Kudos: 100





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRainisnotClear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainisnotClear/gifts).



“I can’t believe the blasted woman talked me into this nonsense,” Vegeta grumbled under his breath.

“Oh come on, Vegeta! This will be fun! Plus, there are so many places to eat at the mall and I’m hungry,” Goku whined, rubbing his stomach dramatically. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. “You’re always hungry, idiot. Let’s get this over with.”

He picked Trunks up by the back of his shirt and groaned as he noticed what he was wearing. 

“Look how ridiculous he looks!” 

Trunks smiled at Goku in his long-sleeve button-up shirt and clip-on tie. His feet dangled in the air, kicking happily in his little dress pants and shiny black shoes. 

“Aww, I think they look cute,” Goku smiled, staring down at Goten. 

The little boy was sitting on his forearm against his chest, smiling back at him. He didn’t see anything wrong with the bow tie and suspenders Chi-Chi put him in. Although, Gohan did look at his little brother with pity before they left the house. 

Goten giggled at Trunks, kicking his little legs which were covered up to his knees by socks that were too big for him. 

“If my ancestors saw what the heir to the Saiyan throne was wearing they’d—” 

“Didn’t Bulma make you wear a suit to that gala she had to go to?” Goku interjected.

“Shut up, clown!” Vegeta yelled, roughly placing Trunks on his shoulders. When his feet left the ground, Trunks instinctively grabbed fistfuls of his father’s hair to steady himself. Vegeta winced but said nothing. Goku did the same with Goten before the four Saiyans flew towards the mall.

“Why is this Santa man so important to the women and why do the children need to have photos taken with him?” Vegeta asked as they flew.

“You don’t know who Santa is? Well—”

“Of course I know who Santa is! I’m not an idiot like you. I’m simply wondering why the woman seems so hellbent on making this happen.”

Goku glanced at Vegeta out of the corner of his eye, noticing how he averted his eyes. While the two weren’t best friends, which is something Goku was working on changing, he could tell when Vegeta was unfamiliar with something but too embarrassed to ask about it.

“Okay, well Santa is this big man with a long white beard. You leave food out for him on Christmas Eve and he sneaks into your house at night through the fireplace and eats it. I don’t know how he fits down the chimney though. I tried to climb up there once and I got stuck. Chi-Chi was not happy,” Goku chuckled nervously, remembering how upset she was when he had to blast his way out. 

Goku was too lost in his memories to notice the appalled and horrified look on Vegeta’s face.

His mind raced as he not only tried to absorb what he was being told but also of ways to stop this Santa person from entering his home.

“He watches you all year, even while you’re sleeping to make sure you’re being good. If you’re good you’ll have presents underneath your tree on Christmas morning. If you’re bad he’ll leave rocks in your socks. He visits everyone on Earth in one night.” 

Vegeta came to an abrupt stop, mid-air, nearly sending Trunks tumbling over his head. 

“This man watches us constantly?” Vegeta glanced around wildly, expecting to see a bearded man in the distance with his eyes trained on them.

“Yep,” Goku said, emphasizing the ‘P’ with a pop.

“He watches everyone on Earth constantly? Is he some sort of sorcerer? One man cannot visit every single home in one night. Unless...can he transmit as you can? Do you think he’s from Yardrat? No, that’s impossible. Even instant transmission would take far too long to get from home to home. Additionally, the Yardratians do not look like Earthlings, nor do they have beards. Maybe he spent time there training as you did,” Vegeta thought out loud, racking his brain for a plausible explanation as to how this Santa man could possibly do everything Kakarot was claiming he could. 

“I dunno, magic I guess,” Goku shrugged, and began flying towards the mall again.

“What do you mean ‘you guess?’ Does this not bother you? Another being constantly watching your every move. He could be taking notes, looking for a weakness. Once he finds it he could attack at any moment. Surely I would have sensed someone watching me.” Vegeta resumed flying but continued to glance over his shoulders, hoping to see the fat man so he could blast him into oblivion. 

Once they touched down on the top of the mall’s parking garage, both Goku and Vegeta lifted their sons off of their shoulders and held them close to their chests with one arm. 

“How is it that we haven’t sensed someone following us? We should be able to detect an enemy nearby. Does he know how to block his ki as well? Why in all the god’s name do the women want us to willingly bring the brats to visit with this man? It could easily be a trap.”

“He’s not an enemy, Vegeta! He brings people presents every year,” Goku chuckled.

“If this Santa is watching us all of the time and sneaks into our homes while we sleep, he is our enemy. Mark my words Kakarot, one of these days the man will attack you, and like the idiot you are, you’ll have your guard down and will be powerless to stop it,” Vegeta said, entering the mall.

“Really Vegeta, he’s a good guy I swear!” Goku insisted, following Vegeta as he walked towards one of the larger department stores he had been forced to go to with Bulma. “When I was little I said the same thing but Bulma insisted he’s a good guy!”

Vegeta froze in his tracks. “The woman said he was not your enemy?” he asked, confused. 

It would make sense. She would have told him if Santa was an enemy, or if she thought he was a threat to her or their son. With everything going on with the Androids and Cell, it could have easily slipped her mind. Still, if she thought their child was in danger she would have mentioned it and she definitely wouldn’t be hell-bent on getting Trunks’s picture taken with the man if it was possible he’d be in harm's way.

“Yeah! She’s the one that told me all about Santa. I used to stay the night at her house on Christmas and I’d always wake up to presents in the morning! When I got my own house with Chi-Chi, he knew and my presents are at my house now.”

Vegeta was so lost in thought over this new revelation that he had no idea where he had walked to. As usual, Goku followed his lead and the four of them ended up in a deserted part of the mall. 

“Where the hell are we going?”

“I dunno, Bulma and Chi-Chi didn’t say. All they said was we had to take the boys to the mall,” Goku responded.

Trunks pointed in the opposite direction of where they stood and shouted, “Pa!”

Vegeta’s scowl softened minutely as he glanced from his son to his tiny, outstretched, hand.

“What is it, boy? Do you know where the Santa creature is?”

Trunks bounced excitedly in his father’s arm and continued to shout and point. He had been to the mall enough times with Bulma to know exactly where they were going.

His son was clearly inheriting his mother’s intelligence. Kakarot’s spawn had yet to even mutter a single word. It was hard to suppress a smirk knowing his son was already ahead of the brat he knew would one day be his rival, just as Kakarot was his.

“Alright, enough racket,” Vegeta scolded.

Trunks slowly put his arm down and slumped his shoulders, disappointed his father didn’t praise him for helping. His mood quickly changed when Vegeta gave his chubby thigh a squeeze while staring straight ahead. Although young, Trunks knew when he was being praised, even if his father didn’t outwardly say it. The toddler sat up straight and smiled at Goten as if gloating. 

The closer they got to “Santa’s Workshop,” the faster Vegeta’s heart raced. The familiar anxious excitement he felt when meeting an enemy for the first time was slowly building. 

“There’s Santa Claus!” Goku exclaimed, excitedly. 

Vegeta’s eyes followed Goku’s line of sight. He couldn’t see the bearded man due to the number of parents and children waiting in line for their turn to meet him. Various people with pointy ears and shoes like the Namekian’s, ushered children forward once it was their turn to take a photo.

His eyes widened and his head quickly turned back to Goku once he realized exactly what he had said.

“Claws! The beast has claws as well?” he nearly yelled, shocked, and even more confused.

“Uh, I don’t remember. I’ve never actually seen him in person. Everyone calls him Santa but his full name is Santa Claus.”

Vegeta’s mind reeled. 

“Kakarot, pay attention to what I’m about to say,” Vegeta said, as calmly as possible. Considering the circumstances he thought he was handling the situation exceptionally well.

“What’s up Geets?” Goku responded happily, turning his head and smiling at Vegeta.

“I am going to pretend you didn’t just call me that due to the urgency of the situation unfolding around us.” 

Goku raised an eyebrow, slightly confused over what “situation” Vegeta was referring to, completely ignoring his comment about his nickname.

“Over there, within blasting range, is a supernatural being with claws who can not only instant transmit into your home whenever it likes but has also been watching you, as well as the harpy and your spawn. As if that wasn’t concerning enough, the women want us to stand idly by after we hand our sons over to it, and this is not remotely concerning to you?” 

Goku was quiet as he thought over what Vegeta was saying. Under normal circumstances, he could see why Vegeta was so wary, but it wasn’t a normal situation. It was Christmas and Santa had never hurt him in the past. Why would he start now?

“Nah, I’m not worried about it,” Goku smiled, walking away towards the line, leaving a stunned Vegeta alone off to the side. 

When Vegeta didn’t move fast enough, Trunks poked him in the chest, hard enough to snap him out of his daze. Trunks frowned at his father and pointed towards Goten and Goku.

“Alright, alright. If the sorcerer eats you, it’s not my fault. Blame your mother and the idiot.”

Trunks’ eyebrows raised, suddenly concerned as he glanced between where Santa sat and his father. For a moment he questioned whether or not his mother had been telling him the truth when she told him how nice Santa was and all of the presents he’d leave him if he was a good boy. He scanned the crowd looking at the other kids to see if any of them seemed scared but they all looked excited. Obviously, his papa was just being crazy as usual.

Once in line, Vegeta did his best to focus on the brats running around him and their weak parents who were barely paying attention to their existence. The clawed man could easily scoop one of them up and eat them before they even had a chance to react. If they did somehow manage to react in time, they’d be too weak to stop him. 

“Pathetic,” Vegeta scoffed.

“Huh? What did you say?” Goku took his eyes off of the other kids and turned his attention to Vegeta.

“I said these Earthlings are pathetic!” Vegeta’s voice was raised enough to get the attention of several people in line around him. If he noticed, he didn’t show it, or he just didn’t care.

“Why do you say that?” Goku shyly smiled and waved at the people who were glaring at them.

“If the clawed man decided he wanted to eat their children they’d be too weak and powerless to stop him. They’d have to stand by and watch as the monster devoured their offspring. At least we’d be able to defend our sons. Of course, we won’t know his power level unless he decides to stop being a coward and reveal himself. However, I am certain with both of us now having achieved legendary status that it would be no match for us,” Vegeta smirked, confidently. 

  
  


Excited to meet Santa, and tired of being held, Trunks climbed out of Vegeta’s arms and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, using it as a handle as he attempted to stand on his shoulder.

“I am not a jungle gym boy!” Vegeta growled, pulling Trunks off of him by his little leg, and hanging him upside down until they were eye to eye.

Several mothers turned to stare at Vegeta, wide-eyed, and slack-jawed, shocked at how roughly the toddler was being handled.

Trunks giggled and reached for his father’s hair again, laughing even harder when Vegeta shook him.

Goten, witnessing how much fun Trunks appeared to be having, quickly imitated Trunk’s actions by climbing out of Goku’s arms until he reached his hair. Much to Goten’s dismay, Goku merely laughed and let him do what he wanted. When his father didn’t react the way he expected, his bottom lip began to quiver and his eyes pooled with tears. Moments later, he began to wail. Goku and Vegeta both winced as the sound pierced their ears.

“What’s wrong Goten?” Goku asked, trying to pry his son off of his head. The little boy continued to cry while pointing at Trunks who was still hanging upside down but staring back at his friend curiously. 

“For fuck sake,” Vegeta cursed. 

He reached up, grabbed Goten by the ankle, and hung him upside down next to Trunks. The tears immediately ceased and the sobs quickly turned into giggles as the two boys reached for Vegeta, hoping he’d shake them.

“Chi-Chi would be really angry if she saw you holding them like that,” Goku said nervously, glancing around as if Chi-Chi was going to suddenly appear next to them.

“The banshee isn’t here now, is she? Besides, if it shuts them up who cares whether it’s good for them or not? I’ve thrown Trunks off of the roof before and he survived,” Vegeta shrugged.

They were almost to the front of the line when Vegeta’s phone began to ring. He growled and transferred Goten’s ankle into the hand he held Trunks with. Holding both toddlers upside down in one hand, he reached into his pocket, cursed, and accepted the call.

Bulma’s face appeared on the small screen in his hand. A small towel was wrapped around her head tightly, hiding the blue hair he had grown to love. Especially when he’d run his fingers through it as she withered underneath him. Vegeta’s cheeks flushed at the thought.

A thick layer of clay covered her soft porcelain skin. Her lips and eyes were the only things that remained untouched by whatever chemicals she had slathered onto her face. From the angle at which she held her phone, he could see she was wearing nothing but the thick robes the spa provided her with.

“Hello Handsome,” Bulma winked suggestively as if she had heard his inner monologue.

His blush intensified and he quickly averted his eyes, willing it to go away. Suddenly the call seemed to be more personal than he originally thought. Knowing how much she loved to torture him, he prayed to whatever god that was listening that she would, for once, spare him embarrassment by not saying anything vulgar in public.

She giggled and the sound instantly drew his attention back to her. 

“What do you want?” he asked gruffly, after clearing his throat.

“We have a short break before our next spa treatment. I figured I’d check on my two favorite boys.” 

Bulma brought a glass of champagne up to her lips, and slowly licked the rim of the glass, maintaining eye contact with Vegeta as she did so. 

He swallowed hard and watched her neck bob each time she swallowed. His lips parted as he prepared to say something, anything to get her to stop torturing him, when Chi-Chi stuck her head into the camera’s line of sight, effectively killing any inkling of a mood Bulma had been building.

“How’s my sweet little angel doing? Is he being a good boy?” Chi-Chi asked, concerned.

Goku appeared over Vegeta’s shoulder.

“Hi, Cheech! Are you and Bulma having fun at the spa?”

“Yes! This is the best Christmas present ever! I just wanted to check on Goten.”

“Your brat was wailing like a banshee, just like his mother, until I shook him. He’s fine now see,” Vegeta huffed, and angled the phone towards the two toddlers he still held upside down by their ankles. The boys giggled at each other and reached towards the phone.

Goku closed his eyes and tensed, knowing what was coming.

“WHAT?” Chi-Chi screamed.

Bulma quickly grabbed her phone out of her hand to see what she was so upset about. Trunks smiled and waved happily. 

“Ma!”

Bulma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Chi-Chi ranted in the background.

“We’ll discuss this later,” she sighed.

“That’s not the only thing we’re discussing later woman,” he smirked.

Bulma winked once more before ending the call. Vegeta shoved his phone back into his pocket and handed Goten to Goku.

He tensed once they were next in line. Santa was seated on the other side of a large gingerbread house, blocking him from the Saiyan Prince’s line of sight.

Two teenage girls approached them and held out their arms for the two boys. Goku happily handed over Goten. Seeing no apprehension in his face, and sensing the girl's power levels were lower than both boys, Vegeta hesitantly handed Trunks over as well. The girls carried the two eager toddlers around the gingerbread house and out of sight. 

Vegeta crossed his arms and nervously tapped his fingers on his bicep. 

A minute passed before one of the girls waved the two men over. A number of different images played out in his head as he imagined the sorcerer with the long claws he was about to meet face to face. They rounded the corner of the gingerbread house and stopped in front of the large ornate chair Santa was seated in. 

Trunks was seated on one knee and Goten sat on the other. Both toddlers were happily looking up at the bearded man, babbling about one thing or another. Goku smiled and waved at Santa as Vegeta took a step closer to him, narrowing his eyes and sizing him up, the way he would an enemy.  
  
The older man tensed at the predatory look in the smaller man's eyes as he closed the space between them. 

“Sir, did you want to be in the photo as well?” the young girl in an elf costume asked Goku.

“We can be in the picture too?” Goku asked, excited. “Heck yeah! Vegeta, did you hear that? We can be in the picture too!”

Vegeta ignored him as he came to a stop at the side of Santa’s chair. Once there, he glared down at the old man in silence.

“Hi, Santa!” Goku nearly yelled as he approached the man on the other side. Both Saiyans effectively caged him in.

Vegeta was confused. The man appeared to be as old as the woman’s father but larger, fatter. How could an old fat man have the powers Kakarot said he possessed? He looked like just another weak Earthling. However, it wouldn’t be the first time looks deceived him.

Santa hesitantly took his eyes off of Vegeta and did his best to smile up at Goku, hoping if the bigger man liked him, he would protect him from the small angry one.

“W-w-well hello there young man! What’s your name?” Santa asked nervously.

“You watch us while we sleep and when we’re awake. Shouldn’t that be something you already know, old man?” Vegeta growled, leaning closer to Santa until he was face to face with him. 

“W-W-What?” Santa stammered.

“Don’t treat me like I’m an idiot. He’s the idiot. I’m the Prince of all Saiyans and I know what kind of powers you possess. I won’t be made a fool of. I know what you’re capable of and I’m here to tell you I do not fear you. If I catch you anywhere near my son or my woman, I will blast you into so many pieces, not even the dragon balls will be able to bring you back to life,” Vegeta said through gritted teeth, inches away from Santa’s ear.

“Aww lighten up, Vegeta! Don’t mind him Santa. He’s just mad he’s on your naughty list,” Goku chuckled.

Vegeta’s eyes widened and he stood up straight. He glanced between Goku and Santa and brought his hands to his sides. His fists were clenched tightly and his body began to shake as his anger climbed.

“What did you say, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked, jaw tensing with barely contained rage. 

The woman had mentioned him being “naughty” several times since arriving on Earth. After the first time, whenever the word was said it usually meant either one of them or both of them would be naked and spread out on the bed within minutes. 

“About Santa’s naughty list? Well if you’re a naughty boy, you go on the naughty list. Isn’t that right Santa?”

Vegeta’s cheeks reddened as his body began to tremble even more. A mix of embarrassment and rage flowed through him at an alarming rate.

Both Goten and Trunks stopped babbling and looked up at Vegeta. The mall Santa stared down at the boys, assuming they would be just as concerned as he was over the enraged man. Instead, they turned away and continued talking to him, yanking on his beard and giggling. It was clear whatever was happening was not something out of the ordinary for them.

“YOU DARE SPY ON ME AND MY WOMAN!” Vegeta yelled, powering up to Super Saiyan. 

“I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about! I haven’t spied on anyone!” Santa yelled, panicked. His eyes were wide as saucers, terrified of the man who was suddenly blonde.

“Vegeta, why are you so mad?” Goku asked, confused.

“I don’t expect you to understand, clown! Only a deaf person would willingly seek out the harpy! She probably bitches even when nude!”

“Hey! Don’t talk about Chi-Chi that way! And don’t talk about her naked!” Goku yelled. 

Both Saiyans slowly inched closer to one another, over the back of Santa’s chair. The old man sank lower, hoping if he stayed quiet, the tall man would take the short man's rage in his place.

“Oh, so it’s fine if someone watches me fuck my woman but discussing yours is off limits! You’re a goddamn hypocrite, Kakarot!”

Goku clenched his fists and went super. 

If the argument hadn’t drawn a crowd before, it definitely did after that. The two teenage girls were terrified for themselves and for the two toddlers in between the now blonde, angry, and shouting men. 

The boys didn’t bat an eye as their fathers grew closer to one another. Instead, they twirled Santa’s beard in their small hands and carried on a conversation with one another.

“No one is talking about watching you and Bulma...do stuff! Trunks made Bulma’s boobies all saggy anyways!” Goku yelled.

Vegeta turned an unsettling shade of red as his power level increased.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” he roared, reaching over Santa and grabbing a fistful of Goku’s gi.

Goten and Trunks glanced up at their fathers as they continued to yell and grab at one another. Trunks was the first to start laughing as he watched Vegeta’s face redden by the second. Goten didn’t know what he was laughing at but the sound of Trunks laughing made him laugh. 

Numerous shocked gasps and hushed murmurs caught Trunks’s attention. He turned toward the camera and saw a crowd full of people, all in various states of shock, as they watched his father and Goku. The sight made him laugh even harder. Following his line of sight, Goten saw what had his best friend laughing so hard and followed suit.

Moments later, the camera began to flash as the timer ran out. 

*****

“And the reason you _both_ went Super is…?”

“I did what you asked of me so you should be happy we ended up with a picture at all.”

Bulma sighed as she stared down at the photo of two angry blonde-haired idiots and their smiling baby boys – the sides of her lips lifting slowly as she placed tape on the back before posting it beside the dozens of other Christmas related photos along the fireplace. “At least Trunks and Goten are smiling.”

“Woman.”

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed in response as she fixed the garland around the photos and stockings.

“Why the fuck is the fat man watching us while we are intimate?”

“What are you talking about, Vegeta? What fat man is watching us?”

“Santa. You call me naughty all the time. He has a naughty or nice list, and I put two and two together so that fat fuck must be watching us.” Vegeta’s head shifted left and right as if he were being watched – Bulma laughing as she spun to face him.

“That’s just a story adults tell children so they behave and don’t drive their parents insane.”

“And they believe that nonsense?”

“Pretty much. Heck, I did such a great job of telling Goku about it when he was younger that he still believes in Santa to this day.”

“Tch, idiot. I knew he couldn’t be real after everything Kakarot told me about him. I mean, there is no way one man could have the ability to visit every single home in the world in just one night. That would be impossible, not to mention ridiculous.” 

“And yet time travel, killer androids, and wishing on dragon balls is all possible.”

“Those are different.”

“Okay~” Bulma shrugged, not about to argue.

“But…”

“But?”

“I overheard what you told the boy about getting a lump of coal if he was on Santa’s naughty list… Will I get one when we wake tomorrow?”

She made her way to him where he sat on the floor against the L-shaped sectional in front of the fireplace, sitting between his opened legs on the large fur rug. “No, I’m sure Santa will give you something very nice.”

“But you call me naughty all the time,” he smirked, his pants tightening as the hem of her dress rose up her thighs.

“That’s because you’re on _my_ naughty list,” she winked, her eyes lowering to his straining erection. “But since you did such a _huge_ favor for me today, I think you deserve your Christmas present early.”

  
Slowly, she leaned in for a kiss, the heat of the fire behind her not the only thing increasing her body’s temperature, as their eyes locked with one another’s until their lips touched. She moaned as he pulled her flush against his chest and wrapped a possessive hand around the back of her neck, her arms going around his shoulders. When Bulma moved to deepen the kiss, she made a noise of protest instead when he pulled her away with a cocky grin.

  
“That was nice, but where’s my present, woman?”

“Ass,” she said, slapping his chest.

His smirk turned predatorial as his hands lowered to cup her gloriously rounded bottom, lifting her up to place her on his lap. “Your ass _is_ a gift to mankind.”

“Pfft, now that sex is on the table, you’re turning on the charm real hard.”

“When is sex not on the table for us?”

“True,” she laughed, ripping her oversized sweater dress over her head to reveal a large red piece of silk tied in the shape of a bow covering the body parts that were for his eyes only. “By the way, my body is your present.”

Vegeta took in her naked form with unbridled hunger as he licked his lips, salivating at the feast before him. “I don’t know what Kakarot is talking about. Your tits aren’t saggy at all.”

“He said what?! My tits aren’t saggy!” Bulma bounced on his lap, rubbing against his growing member, as she demonstrated the perkiness of her breasts. “See! Look at how round and pert they are and how they bounce and jiggle perfectly!”

“I don’t know,” Vegeta said as he tugged on the large bow until it came undone and her bare flesh was exposed to his eyes. “Kakarot might have a point. I need a closer look in order to make sure they are as round and pert as you say they are.”

Kissing her lips briefly before he dipped his head lower, Vegeta buried his face between her ample breasts – enjoying the softness of them as he trailed his lips and teeth against her skin. When he felt her nails scratch the back of his head the way he liked, he knew he had her where he wanted her as he scented her growing arousal. With her above him, he made sure they made eye contact before he slid his mouth along one breast until her pebbled nipple passed through his lips, causing her to shut her eyes and a breathy moan to escape.

“Hmmm, yes~” she whimpered, her thighs squeezing him gently before they slowly released their hold.

“Open your eyes, woman,” his voice came out gruff as he continued to lap at her. “I want you to know who brings you such pleasure.”

The slow smile that curled her lips matched the rate of her lids opening as she gazed at the man she loved with all of her heart, even if he was an ass sometimes. “You know you are the only one who can, Geets.”

A prickle of desire made its way down her spine, curling her toes, at the chuckle that vibrated against her sensitive nipple as his teeth scraped lightly against it – the smirk on his lips igniting her blood for more.

“I need you, **_now_ **.”

“Patience,” he answered, moving to her other breast to lavish all his attention on it as he did with the other.

“It’s not fair that you get to do all the licking.”

“We have all night so you’ll have your turn eventually.”

“At least take off your clothes.”

“Done.”

Rising to her knees as she helped him remove his shirt, Vegeta easily removed his pants and boxer briefs before Bulma settled high on his lap, trapping his erection between her and his stomach.

“Woman,” he growled, feeling her moisture on his cock as she slowly slid up and down the underside of it. “I’m not done checking your breasts yet.”

“I didn’t say you had to stop.”

Resuming where he had left off, he rolled her peaked nipple between his lips and teeth as she continued to slide against him – her movements growing faster until his resolve broke and he lifted her up to enter her smoothly, catching her off guard.

“Oh, god,” she gasped as she shuddered and her fingers pulled at the hairs at the nape of his neck, his face buried in-between the valley of her breasts as he groaned.

“No matter how many times we fuck, it only gets better and better.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, we’re making love.”

“What’s the difference?” he grunted as she rocked against him. “It’s sex, isn’t it?”

“It is, but it’s different because I love you and we’re a couple.”

“Tch,” he gritted his teeth in pleasure. “Whatever, woman. Fucking... Making love... Sex is sex, and we both excel at it so I see no difference.”

She sighed, it unintentionally coming out more erotic than it should have as he started to move against her. “You’re lucky I can stand your ass most of the time or I’d have kicked you out a long time ago.”

With an arm wrapped around her waist, he guided her to move faster above him as he bent his knees behind her and returned to her breasts. “Yeah, _that’s_ why. It wasn’t because I dicked you down so well the first time we _fucked_.”

“I’m about to hop off of this dick so you can _fuck_ yourself.”

Vegeta smirked, grazing his teeth against a nipple. “No, you aren’t.”

With his feet flat on the ground, Vegeta lifted his hips up into the air with Bulma on top as his shoulders rested on the cushion of the sectional. Her hands landed on his chest before she scratched a path down it, loving his rumbled growl against her palms before she slid them back up to lean herself forward so her clit rubbed against him as they moved as one.

“I thought you were going to leave?”

“Shut up,” she glared as she moved roughly against him. “I’ll leave when I want to leave.”

“Then I better make this one count.”

Moving his hands to her curvy hips, he lifted her slightly as his hips moved down before slamming their bodies back together several times, the movement of them unceasing.

“Yes! Vegeta!”

He continued his rhythmic pace as he watched her perfect breasts bounce beautifully in front of him until she whimpered for him to move faster so she could come. Wanting the same, he complied with his mate and roughly pounded into her from below as she rocked her hips back and forth against his.

“Are you close, woman?”

“Yes! Don’t stop!”

Moving at a speed only a Saiyan could, Vegeta pistoned in and out of Bulma as she tried to muffle her moans with a hand over her mouth, failing at staying quiet when he moved even faster within her.

“Fuck, I’m coming!”

His only response was multiple grunts as he felt her walls tighten around him, his chest heaving, and his mouth falling open and shut with heavy breaths as sweat coated his body. When she threw her head back with a scream and her body shook uncontrollably above him, he knew he could finally let go and come – his growls growing louder until he blissfully came with her collapsed on his chest and his arms wrapped around her shaking form as he lowered them to the floor again.

He smirked when he felt her lips at his neck and rose to stand with her in his arms, exiting her body with a hiss as he placed her on the sofa before repositioning her so she was on her knees and facing away from him.

She twisted her upper body as best as she could toward him with a flushed smile. “What are you doing, Geety?”

“I’ve shown you how we _fuck_ , but now I’m going to show you how we _make-love_ as mates.”

Reaching for him with a smile she only reserved for him that showcased how much she truly loved him, she pulled him into a searing kiss before turning away to shake her ass playfully for him as he pushed between her shoulder blades to indicate he wanted her to lean forward against the back of the sectional. He glided one of his hands up her side as he kissed along her spine until he reached her neck, a breast in his hand to tease her nipple as his chest covered her back before he slid himself into her.

Bulma tilted her head to the side as he loved her the only way she thought he knew how since he had never once told her how he felt about her verbally. She had come to terms with it after learning of his past and knowing him as the proud prince he was, not asking him for more since he had claimed her as his mate. 

Her happy thoughts were interrupted when his fingers moved to play with her clit, her body trembling as they moved faster until she felt like she was going to explode.

“Now, it’s my turn to give you your Christmas present,” he grunted, struggling to get each word out as they neared the pinnacle once again.

“What? Right now?” she panted as her nails dug into the sofa.

She couldn’t see the wide grin appear on his face as their bodies shook with their pending orgasm – his next words whispered against her ear as they reached their joint climax. “I love you, my Bulma.”

* * *

  
Vegeta watched his son resting peacefully in his crib, a dopey smile on his tiny face before his arms swung wildly around as if he were fighting in his dreams. Lifting the blanket to re-tuck Trunks, Vegeta’s head snapped to the side as he felt an unknown ki inside the house.

_Who would dare invade_ **my** _home?_ He voiced in his head as he stealthily made his way down to the living room until he spotted a large man dressed in red. “So you are real after all. The woman told me you were just a fictional character that adults told their children about so they would behave.”

The jolly man grinned as he dusted the cookie crumbs off of his beard. “No, I am very much a real being.”

“Since you are, I should kill you for watching my mate and I while we are intimate since I am on the naughty list.”

“The naughty list?”

“Kakarot and my mate told me the stories about you – how you watch us while we’re sleeping and know when we’re awake.”

“And I know when you’ve been bad or good so be good for goodness sake.”

“Exactly,” Vegeta growled, ready to blast the rotund man before him.

His belly shaking in a silent laugh, Santa shook his head as he snapped his fingers – additional presents appearing suddenly under the Christmas tree. “I can only see if a person is _inherently_ naughty or nice and cannot see into anyone’s private or personal lives like that. I don’t know who wrote that song, but I have a thing or two to tell them about me.”

Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously, eyeing the man with rosy cheeks and a jolly demeanor.

“I see you don’t believe me.”

“Why should I? You’re a stranger in my home where my mate and son are. I should kill you on just that alone.”

“And that is why you are on my nice list.”

“What?” Vegeta asked in confusion.

“I know what you did for your son – your _future_ son. The actions you took when Cell murdered Trunks in front of you and how you helped save the world.”

“How did you– Are you some sort of god?”

Santa laughed again. “No, but I know you are a good and _nice_ man. You might have been on my naughty list before, but no longer.”

“Good because the only naughty list I want to be on is the woman’s,” Vegeta smirked then snapped his head upward when he felt his son’s ki flare awake.

“Go to him,” a voice whispered, Santa no longer in the house. “And Merry Christmas, Prince Vegeta.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Notes from Sam**  
> 
> 
> So. This is my first oneshot and my first time co-writing a fic. Rain gets partial credit for this fic. I came up with the prompt and like an enabler, she not only threw suggestions at me but also pushed me to write it. I am like Courage the Cowardly dog when it comes to writing, especially smut. But you know who isn't? Smutmaster9000. Hopefully, you guys liked it. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays in general!
> 
> **Notes from Tina**  
> 
> 
> Hey guys! Thanks for checking out The Naughty List! This is the first time I've co-created a fic with someone after a prompt Sam created spiraled out of control with the help of Rain, and I got roped into writing the SMOOT (not that they had to twist my arm too hard 😈). I hope you enjoyed the fic and hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!


End file.
